The present invention relates to mechanical jacks or lifts for automobiles and the like and especially for hydraulically powered lifts or jacks that are arranged to enter engagement with an object to be lifted from a location normal to the object's longitudinal axis, that is from its side rather than from its front or rear. The lift or jack of the present, invention is designed so that when it elevates the object, the object can be lifted entirely from the ground whereby it can be moved to the front, the rear, sideways, etc. on the lift thereby enabling easy movement of the object anywhere on the floor. Side access and movability are extremely important and when an automobile is disposed on the lift of the present invention, all four wheels can be removed from the ground at the same time to enable such movement in a small shop or to provide for sideways movement from bays that are side by side within a small shop.